El día que Bulma Briefs quiso aprender a volar
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Bulma sufre un accidente, entonces hace prometer a Vegeta que la enseñará a volar... pero de verdad podrá nuestro principe lograr tal proeza sin acabar desquiciado? Risas para nuestros lectores y lágrimas para Vegeta.
1. Un accidente clarificador

Se que tengo algunos Fics que deseais que continue, pero es que este estaba rondando mi cabeza todo el rato y tenía que salir. El presente fic será corto, un par de capítulos sólo, así que lo temrinaré prontisimo y me dedicaré a terminar los otros que se que esperais... Saludos cariñosos a todos mis amigos y amigas que me animan con sus reviews. Os dedico esta historia de humor, y os prevengo que tengo otras historias de humor en mente!

**El día que Bulma Briefs quiso aprender a volar.**

En este fic Bra aún no ha nacido y Trunks tiene 8 años.

Capítulo 1: Un accidente revelador... tengo que aprender a volar.

(10:00 de la mañana)

Bulma: A este paso no se si podré llegar a casa ni en un millón de años, UF! tenía que estropearse la aeronave justo ahora, y yo tenía que dejarme el bolso con las cápsulas en el Palacio de Dende! - suspiró con resignación conduciendo una aeronave que hacía ruidos extraños y volaba a bajísima velocidad - la próxima vez que Vegeta tenga la feliz idea de conseguir semillas mágicas va a venir el a buscarlas, pero nooooo, el todopoderoso Principe de los Saiyajins no puede rebajarse a pedirselas a Dende! tengo que venir yoooo! - echando humo

CRAAASSHHHHH

Bulma: Oh, Oh! - sonrisa dramática.

La aeronave comenzó a precipitarse al vacío, y Bulma se dispuso a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, el cual efectuó bastante bien, ya que a pesar de que la nave quedó como chatarra ella salió ilesa del golpe, salvo por un chichón en la frente al golpearse contra el volante.

Bulma: Oooiiiiisshhhhhhhhhhhhh! que golpe! Pero al menos estoy viva, jeje - sonrisa algo forzada - Bueno, y ahora que? estoy en medio de la nada, con mi aeronave destrozada... las cápsulas de repuesto las tiene Dende en su palacio junto con mi bolso y... junto con mi TELEFONO MOVIL, de modo que ESTOY PERDIDA! ... - suspiro - Al menos supongo que mis dos amores, Vegeta y Trunks me echarán en falta pronto y vendrán a buscarme - sonrisa cariñosa y confiada mirada de amor imaginando lo preocupados que estarán al ver que ella no llega a casa aún.

Bulma había caido en una zona montañosa bastante escarpada llena de nieve, y de milagro pudo hacer aterrizar la aeronave en la lengua de un glaciar, quedando colgando apenas al borde del precipicio.

(11:00 de la mañana, es decir, una hora después del aterrizaje forzoso)

Bulma: Es definitivo... estos dos no me echarán de menos hasta que tengan hambre! que friooooo hace aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - se quejó abrigándose a la manta de emergencia que sacó de la aeronave, junto con un kit de primeros auxilios y supervivencia básico que había dentro.

(12:00 de la mañana, dos horas habían pasado)

Bulma: Bulma, cálmate - hablaba con ella misma - dentro de un par de horas más estos dos van a bajar a almorzar y verán que no estoy, se preocuparan y vendrán a buscarme, no tengo que preocuparme, serán un par de horas más - tic nervioso en la ceja al ver la aeronave.

CRRAAAHHHHHSSSSS

La aeronave se acaba de precipitar al vacío de un profundo precipicio.

(14:00, 4 horas desde el aterrizaje forzoso)

En casa de Bulma, un niño de 8 años bajaba a almorzar, y se reunía en la desierta cocina con el príncipe Saiyajin, que salió de la Cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta comenzó a mirar por todas partes tratando de buscar a su esposa, y percatándose de que no olía a comida. entonces gruñó mirando a su hijo a la par que a ambos les gruñían las tripas del hambre.

Vegeta: mocoso! donde está tu madre?

Trunks abrió los ojos: no se... salió muy temprano.

Vegeta: Ah si, me dijo que iría a coger las semillas mágicas... - se tranquilizó - ya recuerdo, pero por qué no ha vuelto aún! - preguntó con rabia a su hijo.

Trunks: No lo se papá, tengo hambre, podemos comer algo?

Vegeta: ves comida por alguna parte?

Trunks: no

Vegeta: bien - medio sonrió - comienza a cocinar algo! es una orden! "esta mujer me las pagará, si cree que voy a cocinar para el mocoso se equivoca de parte a parte, seguro que esta es una de sus tretas para que pase más tiempo con Trunks!" grrrrrr - gruñó sonoramente y de pronto vió como su hijo permanecía inmovil observándole - A QUE ESPERAS MOCOSO! - gritó todo rojo

Trunks se puso azul: pa... papá... y...yo yo no se cocinar...

Vegeta: como? pasas todo el día con tu madre y no sabes cocinar? - gruñó mientras gritaba visiblemente enojado.

Trunks: pero podemos pedir una pizzas! - dijo con su mejor sonrisa

Vegeta paró un segundo su enfado: Bien - dijo tranquilamente - pero más les vale traerlas antes de 15 minutos, porque si no, me enfadaré de verdad - sentenció con esa voz tranquila capaz de helar la sangre hasta a su propio hijo.

Trunks: s..sii, claro! - el niño cogió el teléfono y marcó con toda rapidez - Hola?

Pizzera: Pizzas fanfic! que desea?

Trunks: quiero encargar 20 pizzas tamaño gigante, con todos los ingredientes de la lista, y... - miró de reojo a su padre que se marchaba a seguir entrenando otros 15 minutos mientras llegaba la comida - le sugiero que lleguen antes de 15 minutos...

Pizzera: señor! no podemos tardar tan poco tiempo - rió confiada - la dirección?

Trunks: Residencia de los Briefs

Pizzera que se pone azul de pronto: Br...Brrr...Briefs?

Trunks: si, jajaja, y mi padre no está de muy buen humor, así que les sugiero que consideren tardar 15 minutos! a cambio, les recompensaré con una buena propina.

Pizzera: cl...claro señor! en 15 minutos! a su orden! - dijo con miedo en su voz.

Trunks: sabía que lo entenderían, gracias! "Bueno, no está tan mal eso de tener un padre que inpira tanto miedo jajaja, aunque lo siento por el anterior repartidor..." - pensó recordando como volaba con moto incluida por los aires el repartidor que había osado tardar media hora en llegar con el pedido.

(18:00, ya habían pasado 8 horas desde el accidente)

Bulma: seguro que me están buscando por todas partes muy preocupados... - intentaba autoconvencerse.

En C.C., Vegeta entrenaba de nuevo en su cámara de gravedad mientras que Trunks jugaba con su consola de videojuegos despreocupadamente.

Bulma temblaba de frío: si no me encuentran antes de la noche no se que será de mi, la temperatura está bajando demasiado rápidamente, tengo que idear algo para salir de aquí... llevo 8 horas pensando y la única solución viable sería saber volar! cuánto siento no haber aprendido a volar... cuando salga de aquí lo primero que haré será aprender a volar, eso está decidido! brrrrr que friooooooooooooooo! - se abrazaba a la manta tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo.

(21:00, 11 horas después el accidente)

Vegeta y Trunks de nuevo se dieron cita en la cocina desierta repleta de cajas de pizza vacías.

Vegeta: "esta maldita mujer me las pagará, esta vez ni siquiera ha dejado una nota avisando que pensaba dejarme solo con el mocoso..." grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Trunks: papá, pedimos más pizzas? - sonrió forzadamente

Vegeta: ufff - suspiró - bien, a que esperas?

Trunks: voy! - dijo corriendo al teléfono.

Vegeta: "que extraño, Bulma siempre dejaba algo de comida preparada cuando me dejaba solo con Trunks y es raro que no dejase una nota... quien sabe, está tan loca que seguro que pretende que yo cocine! JA! está lista si piensa que me va a obligar a cocinar" - pensó

Mientras tanto en el glaciar, una mujer desesperada maldecía su suerte mientras intentaba desesperadamente hacer una fogata quemando parte del equipo de primeros auxilios que rescató d ela nave antes de que esta se precipitara al fondo del barranco.

Bulma: VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNKKSSSS - gritaba sus nombres desesperadamente rezando en su interior por ser vista por Dende o por su familia que debían estar buscándola según ella aún creía.

En C.C., Vegeta volvía a sus entrenamientos y Trunks volvía a sus videojuegos tan tranquilamente.

(24:00 de la noche, habían pasado 14 horas desde el accidente)

Vegeta termina su entrenamiento y se dirije hasta el cuarto de su hijo, revisa que está acostado y dormido y luego va a su dormitorio pensando que seguramente su mujer ya estaba encima de la cama preparada para su sesión de entrenamiento nocturno... La sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta se hizo más evidente cuando recordó que a cambio de que su mujer fuera a buscar las semillas mágicas, el le prometió complacerla en una fantasía erótica... (yo también iría al palacio de Dende si Vegeta me prometiera tal cosa... verdad?). Pero al entrar al cuarto, su mujer evidentemente no estaba allí.

Vegeta: grrrrrrrrr! como se atreve!

Mientras tanto en las montañas, Bulma había aceptado su suerte, nadie la había encontrado y trataba de descender por el glaciar utilizando el botiquín de auxilios como deslizador improvisado, de modo que pudiera resguardarse en un bosque que quedaba unos kilómetros más abajo, alumbrándose en su camino por una linterna de neones de emergencia que también había rescatado de la nave.

Bulma: como es posible que no me encuentren - lloró - se supone que perciben el ki, Vegeta sabe muy bien cual es mi ki, por qué no me ha encontrado? a no ser que... que no me estén buscando... BUAAAAAAAAAA - estalló a llorar mientras descendía y se estampaba irremediablemente contra un arbol inmenso al alcanzar su objetivo, llegar al bosque. - Snif, snif, snif, no puedo creerlo! será mejor que encienda un fuego antes de que me muera por congelación... snif snif snif si supiera volar esto no estaría pasando. VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA por qué no me estás buscando?

A la mañana siguiente... (10:00, habían pasado 24 horas desde el accidente)

Vegeta salía de la cámara de gravedad y se encuentra con Picolo.

Vegeta: que haces aqui gusano?

Picolo le miró despreciativamente: he venido a buscar a Bulma.

Vegeta: ah si? y por que rayos la buscas si puede saberse! - dijo algo celoso

Picolo: Hmm - sonrió al verle celoso - vengo a devolverle su bolso, se lo dejó en el Palacio Celestial ayer por la mañana, se marchó muy rápido para haceros el almuerzo y no se percató de que se había dejado el bolso atrás.

Vegeta: como? - dijo alterado

Picolo: Toma, dáselo tu mismo, tengo que marcharme.

Vegeta: espera! DETENTE! - dijo antes de que volase lejos - dices que ella salió rápido para hacernos el almuerzo?

Picolo: te has vuelto sordo de repente? o es que te gusta repetir lo que digo? - se burló.

Vegeta: CALLATE INSECTO! eso quiere decir que... - sus ojos se abrieron, sus puños se cerraron y un intenso temor arremetió contra su cuerpo sólo de pensar que algo malo le hubiera sucedido.

Picolo: que pasa? - dijo alterado al notar su expresión.

Trunks apareció detrás de Picolo: señor Picolo, sabe usted donde fue mi mama?

Picolo: como? - se alteró más aún.

Trunks: ayer no vino a casa después de salir al palacio celestial, pensé que usted sabría donde está, la llamé al movil pero no contestaba... - explicó muy serio.

Picolo dejó ver una gota de sudor en su frente: el movil había estado sonando en el interior del bolso que Bulma dejó olvidado en el palacio celestial, pero el, en lugar de contestar la llamada lo hizo añicos para que dejara de martirizar su oidos tan sensibles.

Vegeta salió volando a toda velocidad sin mediar palabras, seguido de Picolo y de Trunks.

Vegeta: "maldita sea! esto no me gusta nada..." - pensó mientras volaba a toda velocidad transformado en super saiyajin en dirección al diminuto ki de su esposa.

Por fin aterrizó en las montañas y recorrió el bosque buscando el ki, que si de por si era diminuto, ahora era casi inexistente.

Vegeta: BULMAAAAAAAAAAAA - gritó tratando de obtener una respuesta cercana.

Vegetaaaa - se escuchó casi inaudiblemente desde bajo sus pies. Bulma había construido un iglú con hielo para salvaguardarse del frío, pero se encontraba muy debilitada y casi congelada. Vegeta calentó el hielo y sacó a su esposa de allí asustado por encontrarla en ese estado.

Vegeta: Bulma - dijo sosteniendola entre sus brazos mientras le enviaba ondas de calor con su energía para hacerla reaccionar.

Bulma: Vegeta detente! me duele demasiado! tengo las piernas y los brazos congelados - dijo con dificultad - aún tengo una semilla mágica, pero no tenía fuerzas para comerla... está en mi bolsillo.

Vegeta la sacó y se la dió a comer continuando con las ondas de calor en ese momento. Picolo y Trunks llegaron en seguida.

Trunks: mama!

Picolo: Bulma, estas bien?

Bulma entonces se levantó, miró alrededor de ellos y...

Bulma: Bien! por qué habeis tardado tanto en encontrarme! - gritó toda roja de rabia.

Los 3 entonces dejaron escapar una gota de sudor de sus cabezas y pudieron una expresión de pánico en sus rostros. Si... Picolo se puso más verde aún de lo que es...

Bulma puso su pose de manos en las caderas, mirada de leona, pie golpeando la nieve: ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA BUENA EXPLICACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

----------------

Próximo capítulo: lecciones de vuelo... Vegeta pagará su grave error comprometiendose a enseñar a volar a su esposa, pero podrá conseguirlo sin acabar desquiciado del todo? podrá Bulma aprender? jajaja, no os perdais el próximo capítulo. Prometo muchas risas a los lectores y muchos llantos para nuestro pobre príncipe Vegeta...


	2. Lecciones de vuelo

Aclararé un punto a los lectores, mi estilo no es guión y la hibridación no está prohibida en las bases, de modo que no voy a modificar el texto y si es por malintencionados, cualquiera somos susceptibles de sufrir las consecuencias de los "lamers". Y ya estoy en la labor de distribuir mis fics por más páginas... he encontrado algunas interesantes... Sin más, gracias por los comentarios.

Runlinay, es que ahora actualizo rápido porque estoy de vacaciones de verano... jeje, me encanta escribir, aunque mi novio me andó protestando la semana pasada reclamando atenciones, razón por la cual ahora actualizo cuando puedo... cuando llegue septiembre todo será más lento seguramente, así que aprovecharé para comezar algunos fics que tengo en mente y necesito sacar fuera para que dejen de molestarme.

Angels sin alas, es la primera vez que me dejas review, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te encandile la segunda parte.

Knight80, se aceptan tus disculpas, y respecto a las exclamaciones y preguntas, las puse así porque se juntaban las letras al pasarlo del formato de mi ordenador al servidor de fanfiction. No se cual es la causa, pero preferí eliminarlas a propósito para evitar errores más molestos para mi o para los lectores. Y deja de preocuparte por los malintencionados, porque gente mala hay en todas partes del mundo, en la red más, porque al estar ocultos, los cobardes se atreven a actuar y hacer cosas que no harían de frente. Pero no me preocupan, quien haga mal tendrá su merecido, eso es ley de vida. Saludos.

Capítulo 2: Lecciones de vuelo.

Oh, si, Picolo logró huir al palacio de Dende a tiempo, utilizando la bendita excusa de que le necesitaban allí. Salió volando bajo la mirada atónita de Trunks y los insultos rastreros de Vegeta, que consideró lo cobarde que era ese gusano verde malnacido por marcharse y dejarles con el problema de una mujer como Bulma cabreada e histérica.

Después de hora de divagantes declaraciones histéricas en las que Bulma relató a grito limpio y con todo detalle las 24 horas peores de su vida, Bulma se rindió en el suelo llorando.

Bulma: y vosotros no me buscabais? acaso no me echabais de menos? es que no me quereis?

Vegeta y Trunks sintieron encogérsele el corazón con esas preguntas sollozantes.

Trunks: mamá, claro que te queremos! por favor, no llores.

Vegeta: Mujer...

Bulma: BUAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: Bulma...

Bulma suavemente levantó su mirada al ver que Vegeta había utilizado su mejor tono y además había pronunciado su nombre, lo cual casi significaba una declaración de amor incondicional. Entonces ella fue y lo abrazó llorando sobre su hombro.

Vegeta: Mocoso! vete a casa ahora mismo - dijo sonrojado mirando de reojo a su hijo que observaba a sus padres en un tono más cariñoso.

Trunks no quiso tentar su suerte y se marchó a casa a toda velocidad.

Bulma: como es posible que no me buscases Vegeta? podría haber muerto!

Vegeta: Lo... siento... yo...

Bulma se quedó extasiada comprobando como su marido ahora le pedía disculpas por segunda vez en su vida (la primera vez que le pidió disculpas fue cuando volvió para quedarse con ella y con su hijo definitivamente).

Bulma: Vegeta... tu me amas? - dijo mirándolo profundamente con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas a sus ojos negros.

Vegeta: yo... RAYOS! por qué siempre tienes que ser tan complicada? - dijo al borde de la exasperación - vine a buscarte y te rescaté no?

Bulma frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y se separó de el: no te perdonaré tan fácilmente! HMMMMMMMM!

Vegeta: COMO? debí dejar que te murieras en esa madriguera! así tendría menos quebraderos de cabeza! - gritó airado

Bulma: Ah si? pues yo debí dejar que te pudrieras en Namek...

Vegeta: como te atreves?

Bulma: como te atreves tu!

Después de 1 hora de acusaciones, gritos, insultos, histerismos, un par de árboles chamuscados por sendas bolas de energía del príncipe, Bulma paró la discusión en seco...

Bulma: mmmmm. Sólo dime una cosa.

Vegeta: QUE! - dijo furioso

Bulma: si hubiera muerto aquí que hubieras sentido?

Vegeta: qué? - confundido - No has muerto y eso es lo que importa

Bulma: Vegeta... quiero que me prometas algo - dijo volviendo a los llantos

Vegeta: aarrggggggg! está bien, que quieres ahora?

Bulma: prométeme que me enseñarás a volar.

Vegeta: COMO? AH NO! - dijo poniendose azul con una gota de sudor en la frente

Bulma: me lo debes! casi muero por no saber volar - dijo con cara de cachorrito - por favor...

Vegeta entonces empezó a pensar en su maquinadora mente que si enseñaba a la mujer a volar ella le dejaría de molestar eternamente cuando requiriera de servicios de altura, como rescatar al gato de su padre del enorme arbol del jardín, o tener que llevarla en brazos para acercarla a algún lugar de dificil acceso. El jamás imaginó que su maquinadora mente acabaría por gastarle una odiosa broma.

Vegeta: Bien, mujer! lo prometo! pero ahora vamos a casa porque tengo hambre!

-----------------------

Al día siguiente...

6 de la madrugada.

Vegeta: despierta mujer!

Bulma: ahora no... Vegui... jijiji aún tienes ganas de más? jijiji

Vegeta tiró no muy suavemente de la sábana tomó a Bulma en brazos...

Bulma: Oh Vegui... pero que has pensado? jijiji - dijo aún medio dormida

El príncipe la dejó suavemente en la bañera, entonces la peliazul se despertó levemente, abrió un ojo escudriñador y acto seguido gritó todos los insultos inimaginables al sentir como el agua fría de la ducha la golpeaba de lleno.

Vegeta: pensé que no te vendría mal una ducha fría... estabas demasiado... caliente... - sonrió irónicamente con satisfacción - es hora del entrenamiento. Querías aprender a volar no?

Bulma: que hora es! - sollozó malhumorada

Vegeta: temprano! te espero dentro de 5 minutos en la Cámara de Gravedad.

Bulma se quitó la ropa y se duchó con agua templada maldiciendo el día en que se le ocurrió pedirle que la enseñara a volar, pero por otro lado pensó que sería bastante excitante aprender tal destreza, además de divertido y... pasaría unos momentos especiales con Vegeta como entrenador... podría observar sus músculos en acción... y... grrraaaawwww la peliazul casi gruñe de ilusión.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y una vez en la CG...

Vegeta: llegas tarde, dije 5 minutos y has tardado 15 minutos! - sentenció con brazos cruzados sin volverse a mirarla aún.

Bulma: Bueno, pero aqui estoy!

Entonces el príncipe de volvió lentamente y se sonrojó al divisar como su esposa llevaba puestos unos pantalones de licra ajustados cortitos de color rosa y negro, un sujetador deportivo rosa y negro también. El pelo recogido en una coleta sumamente atractiva... la visión era sumamente excitante sin lugar a dudas.

Bulma: empezamos?

-------------------

1 hora más tarde...

Bulma seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Vegeta terminaba una serie de ejercicios.

Vegeta pensando: "Es extraño que no me haya interrumpido, parece que se tomó en serio lo de aprender a volar, mejor, así todo será más sencillo y..." - de repente el príncipe se puso azul y no era para menos, observarán por qué...

Su adorable esposa acababa de resoplar, si, resoplar como cuando estaba dormida... ella... estaba... DORMIDA

Vegeta se acercó escepticamente esperando que fuera una broma, la miró de frente acercándose a su altura, una gota de sudor inundó su frente, sin lugar a dudas estaba DORMIDA... y EL estaba perdiendo el tiempo entrenando sin gravedad mientras que ella se había DORMIDO? Esto era demasiado. Fue a un compartimento interior de la CG, con suma irritación en su rostro, tomó una botella de agua mineral del frigorífico y dejó que el contenido helado se derramase por toda la cabeza de su mujer mientras el observaba su reacción con expresión divertida.

Bulma: VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta: je je je je - era de las pocas veces en la vida que se puede pillar riendo al severo guerrero - eso te enseñará a tomarte el entrenamiento en serio. Por TU CULPA no puedo utilizar la gravedad, no puedo entrenarme como corresponde, no puedo hacer mis ejercicios normales y TU te dedicas a DORMIR! - pronunció inquisitivamente.

Bulma: oh, vamos! a quien se le ocurre entrenar a las 6 de la madrugada? - dijo con fastidio - está bien! disculpa Veghi... - en tono más cariñoso - trataré de concentrarme, deacuerdo?

Vegeta: eso espero - y se marchó a seguir una serie de ejercicios con pesas en brazos y pies refunfuñando palabras en un idioma desconocido, pero que cualquiera podría comprender que no eran lindezas precisamente.

5 minutos más tarde...

Nuestro príncipe continuaba con sus series cuando fue interrumpido...

Bulma: Veghi...

Vegeta: te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así! - dijo alterado

Bulma: oh vamos! no te quejaste de eso anoche eh? jijijiji

Vegeta se sonrojó: se puede saber que quieres ahora? crees que estoy aqui para charlar?

Bulma: estás seguro de que sólo concentrándome aprenderé a volar? Llevo más de una hora...

Vegeta: Hmp! - arqueó una ceja furioso

Bulma: bueno... algo menos de una hora... - rectificó al recordar su pequeño sueñecito anterior - y no logro ni siquiera sentirme más liviana...

Vegeta: eso es porque no estas liberando tu mente, tienes que concentrar la energía de tu ki en un sólo punto, justo bajo el diafragma, respirar correctamente tal y como te indiqué antes. Pero si no logras concentrarte no podrás hacer nada de eso! - suspiró con fastidio "en que mala hora le prometí enseñarla" - pensó con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

Bulma: está bien - dijo docilmente como un gatito - ay! -suspiró - seguiré concentrándome.

Vegeta continuaba sus ejercicios mientras que Bulma trató de concentrarse, si, de verdad que lo intentó durante 5 minutos, pero al paso de esos 5 minutos comenzó a pensar.

Bulma pensando: "como suena su respiración mientras hace los ejercicios, jiji, es tan excitante... abriré solo un ojito para mirarle... WoW es un Dios griego! esos músculos, ese sudor... mmmmmm soy una mujer afortunada, todas me envidian por tener un marido tan guapo y con ese cuerpo tan varonil... tan perfecto... aunque el tiene suerte de tener una mujer tan bella como yo a su lado... jijiji"

Vegeta estaba colgado en una barra boca abajo haciendo tandas de abdominales interminables. Entonces se sintió observado, miró de reojo a Bulma y allí estaba ella, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado mirándole con expresión risueña. Pero es que además, el agua que había vertido antes sobre su cabeza había mojado su sujetador deportivo, y dejaba traslucirse ciertas formas demasiado bien, así que perdió el equilibrio y...

PRROOOFFFF

Bulma corrió hasta su amado que había caido de cabeza al suelo: Vegeta estás bien?

Vegeta se transformó en super saiyajin de golpe: TUUU, MUJEEEER te estás burlando de MIIIIIIII?

Bulma: como dices? - con expresión inocente

Vegeta: en lugar de concentrarte estabas mirandome y te reías - dijo con resentimiento

Bulma: oh! jajajaa

Vegeta: además, esa ropa no es adecuada para este tipo de entrenamiento - dijo mirando para otro lado muy sonrojado.

Bulma miró su ropa y se percató de las transparencias...

Bulma: jijijiji así que te pusiste nervioso al verme eh? después de tantos años parece que...

Vegeta: callate! y vuelve a concentrarte y espero que esta vez hagas las cosas bien - se separó de ella y siguio sus entrenamientos mascullando frases ininteligibles.

a los 5 minutos...

Bulma: jijijijijijiji

Vegeta vuelve a caerse: MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

Bulma: lo siento jajajjajaa es que... es que me acordaba de antes y.. jajajjajaa

ella reía y reía mientras que vegeta se exasperaba y se exasperaba.

Vegeta: que te parece tan gracioso?

Bulma: es que jajajajajaja

5 minutos más tarde

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - había salido al jardín y había enviado una bola de energía del tamaño de un edificio hasta una montaña lejana que había quedado detruida. Por suerte era una montaña desértica y no estaba habitada.

Entró en la sala de gravedad y Bulma estaba formal, parece que se percató de que estaba haciendole pasar el peor día de su vida y se había apiadado del príncipe quedandose quietecita y tratando de concentrarse como es debido...

Vegeta suspiró aliviado y se dispuso a proseguir con sus entrenamientos.

A los 10 minutos...

Bulma: Vegh...

Vegeta: Hmp

Bulma: no funciona...

Vegeta: HMP! sigue practicando

2 minutos después...

Bulma: Cielo...

Vegeta: ...

3 minutos después...

Bulma: cariño...

Vegeta: ... " si no contesto se callará? " - pensaba

Bulma: Vegui, estoy cansada, se me han quedado dormidas las piernas de esta posición...

Vegeta: ... "es mejor que no conteste" - tic nervioso en la frente

Bulma: no tienes hambre?

Vegeta: ES QUE NO PIENSAS CALLARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bulma: NO HACE FALTA QUE GRITES

Vegeta: si no te callas de una maldita vez y te concentras jamás lograrás aprender a volar!

5 minutos más tarde...

Bulma: Vegui, tengo que ir al baño...

Vegeta temblaba de rabia: y que quieres que te lleve a hacer pis?

Bulma: es que tengo las piernas dormidas, podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

Vegeta: "esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla, si... yo aún trabajo para Freezer, y cuando despierte voy a ir a aniquilar un planeta completo y me quedaré como nuevo"

Bulma: VEGETAAA

Vegeta abrió los ojos, no, no era una pesadilla, era cierto, era una situación real: Dime que no me he muerto y que no he ido al infierno...

Bulma: quieres que me haga pis encima? - dijo suplicante

Vegeta paró sus ejercicios, si es que pudo haber realizado alguno decente, y con una mano la levantó asiendola por la espalda del sujetador deportivo, pero al tirar hacia arriba el sujetador cedió y subió dejando a la mujer sin parte de arriba y con toda su feminidad al aire, junto con un ceño fruncido de enojo.

Bulma: Vegeta no es momento para ponernos románticos, te he dicho que necesito ir al baño! - enojada

Vegeta sentía que su ira le hiba a hacer morir de un ataque nervioso, la tomó de los brazos, la levantó con poca sutileza y le tiró el sujetador a la cara sin decir nada mas.

Bulma: no te pongas así, Vegui, luego si quieres podemos... ya sabes... jijiji - rió acudiendo al baño rapidamente.

Vegeta volvió a salir de la CG, y lanzó otra bola de energía en dirección al desierto.

Cuando volvió Bulma estaba de nuevo en posición de meditación y el reanudó sus ejercicios.

5 minutos más tarde...

Bulma: estás seguro de que me has dicho todo?

Vegeta con su tic permanente más acentuado: si eres una inutil no es culpa mía

Bulma: hmmmm!

10 minutos después...

Vegeta estaba sorprendido de ver que Bulma no le había interrumpido, cuando un olor nauseabundo llegó a su sensitivo olfato. "no puede ser" pensó... mientras se volvió con miedo en su mirada a ver que hacía su esposa. Si, ella... estaba fumando... ESTABA FUMANDO! SE HABIA ATREVIDO A FUMAR EN SU PRECIADA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD!

Vegeta: QUE CREES QUE HACEEEEEEEEEEEEES?

Bulma abrió un ojo con el cigarro en su boca medio colgando: que?

Vegeta: APAGA ESO DE INMEDIATO!

Bulma: me ayuda a concentrarme Veghi... vamos, no seas malo...

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHH - llegó al modo super saiyajin, tomó el cigarro en sus manos y lo incineró junto con el paquete de cigarros que ni siquiera supo donde había llevado metido Bulma todo este tiempo.

Bulma: eso no era necesario!

Vegeta: CALLATE! AHORA vete de mi vista... - dijo tranquilamente con mirada asesina

Bulma: Está bien... iré a preparar el desayuno eh? - sonrió forzadamente al ver la cara psicópata de su marido.

---------------------

Próximo y último capítulo: Mil y una formas de romper una promesa y quedar bien en el intento.


	3. Como romper una promesa

De nuevo gracias por los reviews, sois una gente majísima, de verdad, y me encanta haceros reir con mis fics. Esto engancha eh?

Capítulo 3: Mil y una formas de romper una promesa y quedar bien en el intento:

Después de lanzar sendas bolas de energía al desierto, Vegeta se dispuso a ir a desayunar a la cocina, y de pronto, su mente prodigiosa encontró un modo de desaherse de su molesta promesa, sin romperla, y sin quedar demasiado mal... Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y se fijó aún más en el cuando vió a su pequeño hijo Trunks. Ni que decir tiene, que cuando el niño lo vio mirándole fijamente con esa sonrisa sádica casi se muere del susto y...

Trunks: Papá, esta vez no he hecho nada, de verdad, lo prometo, no ha sido culpa mía - tembló al ver a su padre impasible - fue idea de Goten - iba a confesar su última travesura - es que el es tan tonto como Kakarotto - poniendo cara de angelito a ver si el comentario alegraba al padre - el no imaginó siquiera que los loros no saben lavarse los dientes...

Vegeta dejó ver una gota de sudor: "no quiero seguir escuchado" - pensó - no importa, te perdono.

Trunks con ojitos de cachorro y sin creerselo: de verdad? Wow papá gracias...

Vegeta: un momento

Trunks: "sabía que no sería tan fácil" - sonrisa finjida

Vegeta: pero para que te perdone de verdad tendrás que enseñar a volar a tu madre.

Trunks: a mama? nooo papá de verdad! por favor! nooooooooooo

Vegeta con gota de sudor, se daba cuenta de que su hijo estaba teniendo más juicio que el mismo cuando le prometió enseñarla a volar: Mocoso! deja de quejarte, enseñarás a volar a tu madre y es una ORDEN!

Trunks: papá haré lo que me pidas, todo menos eso, por favoooorr

Vegeta: pero que diablos te pasa niño? por que no la quieres enseñar?

Trunks: ella me pidió hace unos meses que le enseñara a tirar ráfagas de ki... y... por favor papaaaaaaaaaaaa! pídeme cualquier cosa menos esoooo - lloró

Vegeta: DEJA DE LLORAR un saiyajin no llora nunca, y... por cierto, esta orden es irrevocable!

Bulma apareció por detrás de el.

Bulma: qué orden? - sonrió

Vegeta se puso azul: ehmm, mujer, tu hijo se implicará en tu entrenamiento de hoy, yo supervisaré tus avances, por supuesto... pero considero necesario que el te acompañe en tu meditación fuera de la cámara de gravedad, el aire libre será un entorno más adecuado para tu concentración U.U

Trunks: pero papá yo...

Vegeta: por cierto, como sigue el loro de tu madre? - sonrió triunfantemente

Bulma con cara extraña: pues... oye Vegeta, por fin parece que le vas cogiendo cariño, pensé que lo odiabas! aunque ahora que lo dices el pobre lorito...

Trunks: mamá! será genial, ya verás, te ayudaré a volar! - con súbita excitación fingida por ser el entrenador de vuelo de su madre.

Vegeta: me encanta verle tan feliz...

Trunks miró a su padre con resentimiento por ese comentario sarcástico y Bulma aún papaba moscas sin entender que pasaba, pero adivinaba que algo se traían entre manos ese par... hmmm. El desayuno fue pacífico, Vegeta estaba relajado por fin, podría entrenar en su adorada cámara, con gravedad y todo, casi llora de la emoción. Era un príncipe tan inteligente, se había librado de esa situación con una salida magistral, todo un maestro de la estrategia, si señor, eso era el... se alavaba mentalmente mientras comía con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Mientras tanto Trunks comía pesadamente con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a partirle la cara a su amiguito Goten por meterle en semejante lío. El terceto feliz era completado por Bulma que miraba alternativamente la cara del padre y del hijo tratando de adivinar sus extraños pensamientos.

Por fin el desayuno terminó y Trunks se sentó junto con su madre en el jardín mientras que Vegeta iba a toda velocidad a su cámara de gravedad con mucha ilusión en su rostro, al fin paz, tranquilidad, sudor, entrenamientos, gravedad, el solo consigo mismo, sin nadie interrumpiéndole, ... pero justo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la cámara... y antes de poder conectar la gravedad...

Bulma: Vegui!

Vegeta se estremeció al escuchar su voz, jamás pensó que sentiría rabia de no haberla dejado morir en la nieve el otro día.

Vegeta: Queeeee!

Bulma: Trunks me ha contado que el aprendió a volar en la Cámara de gravedad, creo que es mejor que nos translademos los dos aqui contigo.

Vegeta miró a su hijo con cara de asesino: creo que Trunks se confunde... el aprendió a volar al aire libre, verdad mocoso?

Trunks: noooo - dijo con inocencia - me acuerdo perfectamente de...

Vegeta: estaba el simpático loro de tu abuela presente ese día en el jardín, vas recordando? - dijo con tono amenazante y mirada que fulmina.

Trunks abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar la palabra "loro" y decidió que mejor sería seguirle la corriente: eh! este si! clarooo ya me acuerdoooo je je

Vegeta: "menos mal" - pensó y suspiró - ahora id al jardín a concentraros de INMEDIATO.

----------

En el jardín...

Bulma: Trunks yo no sabía que tu padre le tenía tanto cariño al loro de la abuela, de verdad detrás de esa fachada tan arrogante y seria hay una persona muy cálida, no crees? jijiji

Trunks se puso azul: claro mamá, papá adora los loros... - sonrisa forzada - buenooo mejor nos concentramos, mira jajaa es muy sencillo ves? - dijo elevándose alrededor de su madre.

Bulma comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo...

a los 5 minutos

Bulma: prrffffffff jajajjajajajajajaajajajjaa - se partía de risa ella sola

Trunks abrió un ojo en su práctica de meditación levitante tipo Piccolo: mamá? de que te ries?

Bulma: es que jajajaja estamos tan serios aqui los dos jajajajaja no es gracioso?

Trunks sonrió de nuevo forzadamente: si... ja ja ja

Mientras tanto Vegeta disfrutaba de su sesión de entrenamiento perfecta.

Bulma vuelve a concentrarse y a los 5 minutos...

Bulma: Trunks? puedes traerme la cajetilla de cigarros que está en la cocina?

Trunks: si, claro...

Bulma siguió su meditación cigarro en boca. A los 5 minutos...

Bulma: Trunks, querrías por favor traer la cápsula del parasol? nos vamos a freir aqui al sol puestos.

Trunks con fastidio: claro mamá, ya voy...

A los 5 minutos...

Bulma: prrrrfffffffffff jajajajjajajajaa

Trunks suspiró sólo.

A los 5 minutos...

Bulma: jijijijijijii

Trunks miró hacia la cámara de gravedad con resentimiento...

A los 5 minutos...

Bulma: hijo, me traes un cenicero?

Trunks: te traigo algo más mama? lo digo para aprovechar el viaje...

Bulma: no se, trae lo que quieras...

A los 5 minutos...

Bulma: Trunks cielo...

Después de 2 horas de encargos, interrupciones, risas, cigarros, ceniceros, agua mineral, ventilador, etc. Bulma seguía sin lograr volar y Trunks estaba cada vez más fastidiado de la situación, hasta que por fin...

Bulma: cariño...

Trunks: mamá! puedo ir a casa de Goten y quedarme a dormir allí?

Bulma: bueno, supongo que a tu padre no le importaré seguir entrenándome el, además has sido tan buen niño... jijiji gracias cariño, vete, yo iré a...

fiuuuuuuuuuuu (Trunks ya ha salido volando a casa de su amigo)

Bulma: oh! que rapidez, eso mismo quiero yo, aprender a hacer esas cosas - dijo mientras se acercó a la Cámara de Gravedad.

Bulma: Veguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Vegeta dió un brinco, su corazón se aceleró, su vista se nubló, ella estaba de vuelta... pánico generalizado... cuánto podría llevar de tiempo enseñarla a volar? toda una vida quizás? tenía que romper la promesa como fuera! pero como?

Bulma: Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Vegeta: "se parece cada día más a la loca de su madre o son imaginaciones mías?" - a su mente llegó la imagen de Bulma en versión rubia con una bandeja de pastelitos y una sonrisa perpetua. Una descarga electrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y miles de gotas de sudor lo frecuentaron.

Bulma: cielo, Trunks ha tenido que marcharse, vengo a seguir entrenando contigo aqui dentro - la puerta se abrió por fin.

Vegeta: donde está el mocoso?

Bulma: se fue a casa de Goten!

Vegeta: ah si? "este mocoso me las va a pagar... es muy astuto... ahora que lo pienso, por qué no me marcho a las montañas hasta que se le pase esta fiebre de querer volar?

Bulma: tierra llamando a Vegeta, tierra llamandoo - sus manos pasaban por el frente de Vegeta tratando de sacarlo de sus ensimismados pensamientos - continuamos nuestra sesión?

Vegeta: mujer! ya has hecho bastante por hoy, puedes retirarte a descansar si quieres, mañana mismo seguirás los entrenamientos (jejeje soy muy inteligente, y Trunks seguirá contigo...)

Bulma miró con mala cara: Vegeta! no estarás queriendo librarte de tu obligación verdad? porque Trunks ya ha hecho bastante y no quiero entrenarme con el, la promesa fue tuya, tu fuieste quien casi me deja morir en las montañas... nuestro hijo es sólo un niño, y además pensé que eras un hombre de palabra! - enojada

Vegeta: grrrrrrrr "esto me va a costar más de lo que imaginé" por que no traes al loro de tu madre también para que nos haga compañía - sijo suspicazmente para que su esposa recordase la travesura y decidiera castigar a Trunks olvidando por completo su deseo de aprender a volar.

Bulma: Vegeta, de verdad que me sorprendes... no sabía que le apreiaras tanto, es el un miembro mas de la familia!

Vegeta: solo espero que el mocoso no le haga nada raro, el otro día me pareció verle jugando junto con Goten cerca del pobre animal...

Bulma: ah! entonces ellos fueron los que... - su cara se puso azul de pronto - Dios mio! y mi madre que pensó que...

Vegeta: así que hicieron una trastada no? - con brillo astuto en la mirada - deberías castigar al mocoso ahora mismo!

Bulma: oh pero se ha ido a casa de Chichi, junto con Goten... tendré que esperar a mañana... de todos modos, son sólo niñerías Vegui... de verdad... no creo que sea tan grave, el loro lo está tomando bastante bien...

Vegeta arqueó una ceja sin comprender demasiado por que alguien podría referirse a ese horrible pajarraco que debió haber eliminado hacía tiempo, como si tuviera sentimientos o pensara en algo más que no fuera decir Yujuuuuu Yujuuuuu pastelitos pastelitos... imitando a la loca sr. Briefs. Un frío le estremeció al imaginar a su mujer versión rubia con pastelitos en la mano y el loro al lado diciendo semejantes sandeces... Entonces recordó que debía inventar algo realmente válido y creible para librarse de Bulma.

Vegeta: mmmm sabes? vamos a intentar de otra manera, creo que podría enseñarte a volar de otro modo... (jejeje se reía interiormente)

Bulma: de verdad? y de que modo?

Vegeta: creo que debes practicar la meditación haciendo otras cosas, veo por tu temperamento que no eres capaz de meditar en pose relajada, y lo ideal sería que cocinases el almuerzo mientras meditas en el modo de concentrar la energía...

Bulma: como? oye, crees que soy estúpida?

Vegeta: "no definitivamente no se parece a su madre... aunque no se si eso es bueno o malo ahora mismo" mira mujer, yo vuelo y lucho a la vez... por que no puedes cocinar y volar al mismo tiempo? - razonó

Bulma: O.o - pensó unos instantes algo confusa - Vegeta... quieres librarte de mi? - con manos a las caderas muy enojada.

Vegeta on dota de sudor: mujer, no digas tonterías!

Bulma: entonces no te burlas de mi?

Vegeta: no

Bulma: entonces si?

Vegeta: si

Bulma: si? - casi llorando

Vegeta: digo NO

Bulma: no que? que te burlas si o no?

Vegeta exasperado: claro que si!

Bulma estalla a llorar!

Vegeta: rayos! por qué confundes lo que digo? yo no me burlo de ti, y DEJA DE HACER ESCANDALO!

Bulma: entonces no te burlas de mi?

Vegeta: Mujer... deja de repetir esa pregunta, pareces el loro de tu madre! claro que no me burlo de ti, quiero que aprendas a volar, así me dejarás tranquilo y no me molestarás con tus estúpidos encargos diarios, no me pedirás que te cargue volando nunca más y podré entrenar tranquilo de una buena vez! "Oppps hablé demasiado"

Bulma guantea su cara fuertemente lo cual no hizo daño en absoluto al príncipe y corrió a la casa llorando con mucha pena.

Vegeta: Bueno, al menos se ha marchado y me dejará tranquilo... ufff!

Pero cuando se puso a entrenar en su mente seguían apareciendo esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, ese reproche en su rostro por casi haber permitido que muriese en las montañas, esa cara de ilusión por aprender a volar...

Vegeta: RAYOS! por que habré despertado hoy? - se fue dentro de la casa a localizar a su esposa, pero antes de que entrase en la casa ella venía de vuelta con una sonrisa diabólica que lo hizo estremecerse de nuevo "ahora se parece a mi madre".

Bulma: cielo... jajaja - rió maliciosamente como cuando estaba poseida por Baby - sabes que? he pensado que no quiero aprender a volar...

Vegeta abriño los ojos no cabindo en su asombro: de verdad?

Bulma: si, jajaja - risa estremecedora - prefiero que tu me ayudes en las tareas de altura, además, esta semana que entra tenemos labores de poda de árboles y creo que será muy útil que me ayudes a cambio de no insistirte en entrenarme para volar y por cierto, ya que veo que le tienes tanto cariño la lorito de mi madre...

Vegeta pensando mientras entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad días más tarde: como se atrevió a hacerme esto? - dijo mirando una urnita protectora dentro de su sagrada cámara de gravedad con un loro que tenía una hilera de dientes blancos (la desntadura del abuelo de Trunks) pegados al pico y que repetía constantemente...

Loro: Cállate! vete al infierno! prrrraaaaaaa Yujuuuuuuuuuuu Pastelitossssss al infierno! Callate! praaaaaaaaa debil debil praaaaaaaaaa (esa palabrita se la enseñó Bulma antes de instalarlo en la Cámara de gravedad).

FIN


End file.
